User talk:Semyon
Það er betra. Takk fyrir! :) --OuWTB 13:07, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :Пожалуйста! --Semyon 13:13, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Please edit MediaWiki:Sidebar by replacing "content-url|content" with "Special:AllPages|Contents" :o --OuWTB 17:28, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Af hverju þýddi þú ekki Category:Pages written in the Icelandic language að íslensku? :'( --OuWTB 15:03, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :Если ты хочешь. --Semyon 15:32, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :: :o --OuWTB 15:32, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Кажется, у нас проблем с комуникации. :Р Теперь я понел. Я подумал, был бы лучше, если ты эту работу сделал бы. --Semyon 15:49, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::Nei, þú ættir að gera það :'( --OuWTB 15:53, August 31, 2017 (UTC) :::::Нет, я исландский язык совсем не знаю. --Semyon 15:57, August 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Það var leitt :( --OuWTB 18:09, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Babel You didn't learn Kyrgyz while you were in Kyrgyzstan? 77topaz (talk) 22:07, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :Бираз, бирок мен кыргызча оор ырак сүйлөйм. --Semyon 07:20, September 3, 2017 (UTC) They even have Kyrgyz GT nowadays, amazing. It's pretty terrible though. ::Yes, the Kyrgyz GT translates that sentence to "A bit, but I speak English honors." :o 77topaz (talk) 07:25, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::It's supposed to mean 'A bit, but I speak Kyrgyz very badly.' To be fair, I can't guarantee I spelt everything correctly, as I never studied it formally, and there's a lot of regional variation. However, the sentence doesn't mention 'English' at all, so that's definitely an error on GT's side rather than mine. --Semyon 07:35, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yes, 4kant mentioned recently that GT sometimes translates different languages' names to "English". Translated by itself, "кыргызча" does become "Kyrgyz". Also, maybe you'd have ky-1 then. 77topaz (talk) 07:37, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::Well, my Kyrgyz is so bad I'd rather not mention it at all - same reason that I don't list nl-1 or po-1. Also, it would imply I speak it as well as Russian, which is certainly not the case. My Russian is admittedly not very good either, but considerably better than my Kyrgyz, hopefully approaching ru-2 with a bit of practice. Anyway, I'd rather only list languages relevant to the wiki. --Semyon 07:49, September 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I agree with Semyon. I also speak a bit Danish and Norwegian, but they are irrelevant currently. --OuWTB 11:30, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I expect this was a typo, but it should have been 'a bit of.' --Semyon 11:44, September 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Nein, es ist kein typo, es ist lovianisches Englisch :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 05:01, September 8, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::MOBS is right (:o) --OuWTB 09:00, September 8, 2017 (UTC) M. Semyon... Voulez-vouz tchatter avec moi ce soir? horton11 17:09, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :Sicher. --Semyon 17:19, September 3, 2017 (UTC) :þ --OuWTB 10:31, September 9, 2017 (UTC) U dead now though? :o --OuWTB 10:12, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Nee, ich bin gesund und munter. Aber momentan arbeite ich vollzeit, sitze vor einem Computer den ganzen Tag und habe irgendwie keine Lust abends ein Wiki zu bearbeiten. --Semyon 14:04, September 16, 2017 (UTC) :Það er sorglegt þó :'( --OuWTB 14:17, September 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Semyon, did you see my message here? 77topaz (talk) 23:14, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :I did see it, but forgot to reply. Sorry about that. I have replied now. --Semyon 15:21, September 19, 2017 (UTC) Auch, warum ist es "Dieser Benutzer hat sehr gute Deutschkenntnisse." aber "Diese Benutzer haben grundlegende Deutschkenntnisse." (mit Dieser... hat aber Diese... haben)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, September 23, 2017 (UTC) :The Wikipedia de-1 box has "Dieser Benutzer hat grundlegende Deutschkenntnisse." :o 77topaz (talk) 02:02, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Having a Mandela Effect here. I specifically recall looking at de-1 and de-2 multiple times and being like "WTF??? Why does it use Diese and haben??? Is it referencing that de-1 and de-2 aren't very good at German? And just being like "oh well" and using what Wikipedia had, was different from the de-3, which was the same as what Semyon has here". In that case where did I get the diese and haben from? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:27, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Nevermind, I figured it out. I was looking at the plural version here, and I guess I never look at the plural version of de-3 and just looked at Semyon's existing template. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:29, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Oh that makes sense. Plural would make no sense at all. :P --Semyon 08:08, September 23, 2017 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sidebar Can you replace "forum-url" by "Leifsland Wiki:Coordination"? :o --OuWTB 16:35, September 27, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks. U cute :3 --OuWTB 17:00, September 27, 2017 (UTC) Mul Im on mobipe so nothing works. Mul needs De=pagename parameter and be placed under see also header if theres an infobox. Long live modern skin visual editor and other fckt up shit that never works... --OuWTB 18:52, September 28, 2017 (UTC) :Done I think. You can just send me a fb message in future if it's easier. --Semyon 18:59, September 28, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes thanks! :) actually i think both options are mission impossible to me considering my smartphone skills :P --OuWTB 19:00, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Is-0 "Þessi notandi talar ekki íslensku" Það er sorglegnandi :'( --OuWTB 14:02, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :Правильно. :( Исландский очень интересный и красивый язык. Но тоже грустно, что я только de-3 и ru-1 говорю. --Semyon 16:39, October 1, 2017 (UTC) :: :o og talar þú ekki skandínavisku? :'( --OuWTB 20:01, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::: Nee. Und das ist auch keine Priorität. Aber es wäre schön, irgendwann ein paar Wörter Schwedisch zu lernen. --Semyon 21:34, October 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::Nei, lær íslensku :'( --OuWTB 08:41, October 2, 2017 (UTC) http://leifsland.wikia.com/wiki/Elara_(Deutsch)?curid=374&diff=1651&oldid=1644 - That be two other limburgisms I hadn't spotted :o --OuWTB 15:37, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :Better limburgisms than anglicisms I guess. --Semyon 17:25, October 2, 2017 (UTC) :: :o In general, I think the number of anglicisms produced by you is neglectable :o --OuWTB 08:14, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::: :o Mein Deutsch ist wohl gut doch. :o --Semyon 09:06, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::Ja, darfür sagte ich dass die Anglizismen von dir vernachlässigbar sind :o --OuWTB 09:16, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::It's interesting to compare the kinds of mistakes we make though. --Semyon 09:33, October 3, 2017 (UTC) ::::::They tend to be hugely different I guess :o --OuWTB 10:04, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I think Leifslandic German/Icelandic/whatever would not have anglicisations, because they were opposed to them. I think it might be a more 'pure' German spoken here as opposed to Standard German. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 12:36, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::I agree, but I think this discussion refers to the anglicisations that Semyon probably has in writing Deutsch here and the limburgisms I make when writing Deutsch or íslenska :o --OuWTB 12:40, October 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Indeed. --Semyon 13:03, October 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Just as well none of us are from Ihnagau, because that'd be considered blasphemous particularly the Limburgish :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 02:07, October 5, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::Mayhaps :o :'( --OuWTB 09:26, October 5, 2017 (UTC) Where are ye :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:26, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :We're here. :o --Semyon 21:34, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Art'ou busy with thy master's ðo? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:26, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Yes, reasonably. --Semyon 16:53, November 7, 2017 (UTC) :o You cumming back when? :o --OuWTB 09:59, December 28, 2017 (UTC) I will try and revive my one edit a day policy as a new year's resolution, because I think this wiki is more promising than wikination. --Semyon 16:04, December 29, 2017 (UTC) That's only because you're not active on wikination though. I think we can all agree wikination requires you to be good. So we have a chicken/egg issue here. Also, I want to learn more German vocab but I just don't care enough. :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:24, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Ugh. U so lazy dhow :'( --OuWTB 13:15, December 30, 2017 (UTC) I no dhat. :'( Dho, I sent an email tu du reserch with dhe nat. lang. processing prof, but she's out of office until Jan 2. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:22, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Semyon. U so bitchy giving up on your resolutions before even following thru :'( --OuWTB 14:33, January 4, 2018 (UTC) I was wondering when I was going to going to get a comment on that. :P --Semyon 15:18, January 5, 2018 (UTC) When or from whom? :o --OuWTB 14:25, January 6, 2018 (UTC) From anyone (most likely either TM or Oos). Everyone should just accept the fact that Semyon is busy. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 07:15, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Aren't new year's resolutions meant to be given up on though? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 10:23, January 7, 2018 (UTC) U cute :3 --OuWTB 13:12, February 17, 2018 (UTC)